The gorgeous four
by Oversparkling
Summary: Die Geschichte schreibe ich zusammen mit meinen Freundinnen :) Sie ist NICHT zu dem Film the Avengers aber leider gab es nicht so etwas wie own story oder so... Also das Thema ist eher selbst ausgedacht :D Es geht um uns 4 Freundinnen, die endecken dass wir naja... Kräfte besitzen :) aber wer mehr wisse will guckt einfach rein :) Viel Spaß ;)
1. Reisende

Sie starrte nun schon seit Stunden ihre Zimmerdecke an und wälzte sich im Bett herum. So wie es aussah würde sich das diese Nacht auch nicht mehr ändern. Natürlich war sie es schon gewohnt. Ihre Sachen waren sorgfältig verpackt in den Kartons, die nicht mal ein Drittel ihres Zimmers einnahmen. Über die Jahre hatte sie gelernt, sich von unwichtigen Sachen zu trennen. Außerdem hieße es mehr Arbeit beim Einpacken, wenn sie alles behalten hätte. Lucy schaute sich im Zimmer um: Kahle Wände, alter Teppichboden und morsche Holzfenster. Eigentlich hielt sie nichts hier, doch was würde sie in der nächsten Stadt erwarten? Ein großes Haus, freundliche Nachbarn und die heile Welt? Sicher nicht. Sie zog das Einzige, was sie noch nicht gepackt hatte, unter ihrem Bett heraus. Es war eine kleine Kiste, die mit Landkarten tapeziert war und auf dem Deckel prangte eine Weltkarte, die mit vielen roten Kreuzen übersäht war. All ihre ehemaligen Wohnorte waren darauf zu finden: Melbourne, Warschau, München, Oregon und viele andere. Heute Nacht würde Lucy auch eins bei Boston setzen können. Sie öffnete das kleine goldene Schloss an der Truhe behutsam. In ihr verborgen lagen Unmengen von Kleinigkeiten, wie Essstäbchen, ein Kronkorken, eine Feder und so weiter. Ganz unten lag ein altes Foto. Darauf waren eine kleinere Version von Lucy und ein paar andere Kinder auf dem Spielplatz zu sehen. Das waren seit jeher ihre einzigen Freunde gewesen. Sie erinnerte sich, dass sie damals sogar ein bisschen in Sam North – den Jungen auf dem Bild – verliebt gewesen war. Ihre Erinnerungen ließen sie schmunzeln. Doch plötzlich erschrak sie furchtbar. „Verdammt ich hab vergessen etwas mitzunehmen!", dachte sie und sah sich um. Ein kleines Souvenir aus Boston fehlte ihr noch und in ein paar Stunden würden sie den Ort bereits für immer verlassen! Panisch schloss sie den Deckel und schaute sich im Zimmer um. Wo sollte sie denn jetzt noch etwas finden? In ihrem Zimmer war wirklich nichts, das sich lohnen würde. Lucy beschloss noch einmal raus zu gehen. Schnell schlüpfte sie in ihre Sneakers und zog sich noch einen Pullover an. Die Jogginghose, die sie trug würde reichen. Leise öffnete sie ihre Tür und schlich über den Flur zum Ausgang des Appartements, um ihre Mutter nicht zu wecken. Sie nahm sich einen Haustürschlüssen und schlüpfte lautlos durch die Tür. Draußen angekommen atmete sie aus. Puh geschafft! „Die Frage ist nur wohin jetzt?", fragte sich Lucy. Doch sie ging einfach die Treppen hinunter und durch die Haustür des Mehrfamilienhauses.

Die Straße war nur spärlich erleuchtet von den Straßenlaternen. Einige flackerten nur noch und tauchten die Straße in eine unheimlich Atmosphäre.

„Ist mir nur Recht, dann sieht mich auch niemand.", dachte sich Lucy und überquerte die Straße. Sie ging in Richtung Park. Hätte ihre Mutter von ihrer „Nacht-und-Nebel-Aktion" gewusst, hätte sie sicher einen Herzinfarkt bekommen. Ihre Mutter war wirklich sehr liebevoll und gab sich alle Mühe aber sie war doch etwas überfürsorglich. Die Paranoia hatte man durch Tabletten zum Glück ein wenig in den Griff bekommen aber trotzdem blieben sie nie viel länger als 2 Monate an einem Ort. Das alles hatte angefangen als Lucy 6 war. Von einem auf dein anderen Tag hatte ihre Mutter sie geschnappt und war mitten in der Nacht mit ihr veschwunden. Nicht einmal von ihren Freunden hatte sie sich verabschieden können. Als sie dann in einem komplett fremden Land eingeschult wurde, war sie verängstigt und wurde immer nur als Aussätzige angesehen. Alle ihre Klassenkameraden kannten sich bereits und sie war die Ausgeschlossene. Über die Jahre hatte sich daran nicht viel geändert. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass sie sich damit abgefunden hatte. Natürlich gab es ab und zu Leute mit denen sie sich ganz gut verstand aber befreundet hatte sie sich mit niemandem, da es sich sowieso nicht lohnen würde.

Ein erstickter Schrei ließ sie aus ihren Gedanken schrecken. Lucy blieb abrupt stehen und lauschte in die Nacht. Da war es wieder! Sie lief schnell und leise vorwärts und blieb hinter den Büschen am Rande des Parks stehen. Als sie hindurchblickte stockte ihr der Atem. Sie sah einen schwarz gekleideten Jungen, nicht viel älter als sie selbst, der seine Hand vor sich in die Luft hielt und seine Finger abspreizte. Ein wenig von ihm entfernt gegenüber war ebenfalls ein Junge, der... „Nein, bestimmt irre ich mich!", dachte Lucy und rieb sich die Augen. Aber tatsächlich! Der Junge schwebte circa einen Meter über dem Boden und sah aus als würde man ihn würgen. Er stieß ein paar unartikulierte Laute aus, doch die Miene seines Gegenübers blieb eisern. Alle Farbe wich aus dem Gesicht des Schwebenden. Lucy fasste sich ein Herz und sprang aus dem Gebüsch hervor.

„Hey Sie da! Was tun Sie da?!", rief sie und der schwarz Gekleidete ließ vor lauter Schreck den Jungen aus seinen Fängen und dieser plumpste unsanft auf den Boden und rang nach Atem. Der brutale Kerl sah Lucy für eine Sekunde an und sie hätte schwören können sie kannte diese Augen. Doch dann drehte er sich zu dem am Boden liegendem und murmelte etwas wie: „Wir haben uns noch nicht zum Letzten mal gesehen verstanden?!". Dann verschwand er.

Lucy eilte zu dem Jungen am Boden.

„Geht es dir gut? Soll ich einen Krankenwagen rufen?"

„Nein... geht schon.", röchelte er und richtete sich langsam auf.

„Bist du sicher? Du siehst nicht gerade gut aus."

„Ich habe NEIN gesagt!"

„Ist ja in Ordnung. Nicht gleich so freundlich.", sagte Lucy resigniert.

„Entschuldigung ich bin wohl noch etwas aufgewühlt. Danke für dein Eingreifen. Hier hast du etwas für deine Bemühungen.", antwortete der Junge, drückte ihr eine kleine, goldene Münze in die Hand und verschwand ebenfalls, jedoch eher hinkend.

Lucy wollte ihm noch etwas hinterher rufen doch da war er bereits fort. Sie schaute in ihre Handfläche und betrachtete das glänzende Etwas. Sie war wirklich schon fast überall auf der Welt gewesen und hatte viele verschiedene Währungen gesehen, doch so eine Münze war ihr noch nie untergekommen. Sie musste mal im Internet danach suchen. Achja sie sollte lieber zurückkehren. Nun hatte sie auch ein Souvenir. Dieser Abend gab ihr noch viel zum Nachdenken, doch den Rest der Nacht schlief sie tief und fest in ihrem Bett.

Okay hallo liebe Leute die sich hier auf die Geschichte verirrt haben! :)

Ich schreibe die Geschichte zusammen mit meinen Freundinnen und habe jetzt mal das erste Kapitel verfasst ;) Die Geschichte mag am Anfang ein wenig düster wirken aber bitte lest weiter es wird besser werden versprochen! :D Es hat auch leider noch nicht so richtig mit der Handlung und dem eigentlichen Thema begonnen aber es gab schon so eine kleine Andeutung ;) wer mehr wissen will muss wohl oder überl weiterlesen :D Also viel Spaß! :)


	2. Über den Wolken

Der Wecker riss Lucy nach nicht einmal 3 Stunden Ruhe wieder aus dem Schlaf. Das Gesicht noch im Kopfkissen vergraben suchte sie in den Tiefen ihres Bettes nach ihrem Handy um den Alarm abzustellen. Als sie es nicht fand, der Wecker ihr aber inzwischen gehörig auf die Nerven ging, sprang sie aus dem Bett und schüttelte wütend ihre Bettdecke herum. Da plumpste das Handy hervor sprang aufs Bett, weiter in Richtung Wand und fiel hinter das Bett. „Na das kann ja ein lustiger Tag werden.", grummelte sie und fischte derweil unter ihrem Bett nach dem Handy. Als sie es gefunden und den ganzen Staub von ihrem Arm geschüttelt hatte, ging sie aus ihrem Zimmer in die Küche und setzte sich an den Tisch. Ihre Mutter wirbelte schon geschminkt und im Kleid durch die Küche und sah nach ob sie auch alles eingepackt hatten. Wie konnte sie nur schon so wach sein? Für Lucy war 6 Uhr morgens eindeutig zu früh in ihren Ferien. Dabei hatten sie noch Glück einen Mittagsflug bekommen zu haben sonst hätten sie schon jetzt im Flieger gesessen. Ihre Mutter wirbelte zu Lucy herum und sah sie strahlend an. Aber hinter dem Strahlen erkannte Lucy die Sorgen ihrer Mutter. Sie machte sich immer Sorgen wenn sie den Ort wechselten. Wahrscheinlich wegen der ganzen Kontrollen und all dem Zeitdruck. Zumindest war das das was Lucy dachte. Ihre Mutter stellte eine Tüte vor sie hin auf der das Emblem von „Dunkin Doughnuts" prangte.

„Tut mir Leid Schatz all unsere Lebensmittel sind schon weg aber ich weiß ja auch wie gern du Donuts magst. Leider kein sehr nahrhaftes Frühstück aber das wird sich ändern sobald wir angekommen sind. Warte nur ab morgen gibt es das Beste Frühstück was du dir nur wünschen kannst.", sagte ihre Mutter liebevoll.

„Danke Mum ich bin schon jetzt vollkommen zufrieden.", antwortete Lucy und schenkte ihrer Mutter ein Lächeln. Sie packte ihr Frühstück aus und begann es zu essen, während ihre Mutter weiter durch die Wohnung wirbelte. Nach ihrem Donut schleppte sie sich ins Bad und schaute in den Spiegel. Ihrer zerzausten Frisur (wenn man das Vogelnest auf ihrem Kopf denn so nennen durfte) nach zu Urteilen waren die 3 Stunden Schlaf eindeutig zu wenig gewesen. Auch ihr Gesicht strahlte nicht umbedingt und das Mädchen im Spiegel sah im Großen und Ganzen auch eher unmotiviert aus. Sie sprang unter die Dusche und fühlte sich danach zumindest ein bisschen frischer und wacher. Nachdem sie sich fertig gemacht und geschminkt hatte ging sie zurück ins Zimmer und öffnete einen Karton. Sie kramte eine Hose heraus und beschloss den Pulli von gestern Nacht noch einmal anzuziehen, denn er war ziemlich gemütlich und Lucy hoffte darauf im Flugzeug eventuell noch ein wenig schlafen zu können.

„Lucy Schatz! Der Umzugswagen ist da bringst du deine Sachen runter?", rief ihre Mutter ihr aus dem Hausflur entgegen.

„Komme schon!", war Lucys geschriene Antwort und sie hievte die erste Kiste hoch. Verdammt waren die schwer!

Als alle Kisten verladen waren setzte sie sich zu ihrer Mutter ins Taxi und warf einen Blick zurück. Also wieder ein Ort der nur noch in ihrer verschwommenen Erinnerung bleiben würde. Sehr schön war das Haus nicht. Naja vielleicht würde das neue ja hübscher werden. Also düste das Taxi los und nach einer viertel Stunde waren sie am Flughafen. Sie gingen in das Gebäude und checkten ein. Nach einer Stunde warten ertönte eine Laute Stimme durch die Lautsprecher: „Alle Passagiere des Fluges X298 nach Paris bitte in Gate 20."

„Los geht's.", sagte ihre Mutter ein wenig zu euphorisch. Zusammen gingen sie los und betraten das Flugzeug. Sie nahmen ihre Plätze Plätze ein und Lucy blickte aus dem Fenster. „Und auf Wiedersehen Boston.", sagte sie in Gedanken und drehte sich wieder um. Die anderen Gäste nahmen ebenfalls ihre Plätze ein und Lucy war gerade am einnicken als jemand gegen ihren Sitz trat.

„Oh Entschuldigung das wollte ich nicht. Bleib doch endlich mal sitzen Bastian!", sagte das Mädchen hinter mir und wandte sich zu einem jüngeren Jungen neben ihr, der vermutlich ihr Bruder war.

„Tanya sei ruhig oder willst du das ganze Flugzeug auf uns aufmerksam machen?", herrschte sie ihre Mutter leise an.

„Schon in Ordnung.", sagte Lucy und drehte sich wieder um. Bis sie auf Resiehöhe waren durfte sie keine elektrischen Geräte anschalten und musste deshalb wohl oder übel das Gespräch der Familie hinter sich anhören, dass sich um den Besuch bei der lieben Tante Beatrix in Boston drehte.

Als sie die Reisehöhe dann endlich erreicht wurde steckte Lucy sich die Kopfhörer ins Ohr und hörte der Musik von papa roach zu. Als das Flugzeug zum Landanflug ansetzte machte ich die Musik wieder aus und blickt erneut aus dem Fenster.

„Vive la France!", dachte Lucy sich und schweifte gedanklich zu einigen ihrer Französischstunden ab. Der Mann der Familie hinter ihr versuchte wohl seine Tochter zu wecken, denn Lucy vernahm leise: „Aufwachen Tanya wir sind wieder da.". Darauf folgte ein Gähnen und ein glückliches: „Endlich!"

Als das Flugzeug gelandet war und alle dem Piloten applaudiert hatten ging es zur Gepäckausgabe. Neben Lucy und ihrer Mutter, die übrigens die ganze Reise schon in Gedanken versunken war wie jedes Mal, stand die Familie die im Flugzeug hinter ihnen gesessen hatte. Das Mädchen war ungefähr in Lucys Alter und sah eigentlich ganz nett aus. „Ein bisschen naiv.", dachte sich Lucy, denn mit ihren seidenen Locken und dem breiten Lächeln wirkte sie als könnte sie keiner Fliege etwas zu Leide tun. Außerdem wirkte sie ein wenig aufgeregt. Ob es ihr erster Flug war? Als Lucy wieder auf das Gepäckband sah, sah sie gerade ihren Koffer wegfahren.

„Halt!", schrie sie und ein paar Leute schauten sie verdutzt an. Doch sie bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Menge und rannte dem Koffer hinterher. „Entschuldigung! Pardon! Tut mir Leid!", rief sie all denen zu, die sie umrempelte. Sie warf einen Blick nach hinten um zu gucken ob sie jemanden ernsthaft umgestoßen hatte. RUMMS! Sie war geradewegs in einen Jungen hereingerannt der ihr wohl gedankenverloren im Weg gestanden war. Er sah etwas verdutzt aus und Lucy schaute ihn entschuldigend an, blickte wieder nach oben und sah ihren Koffer. Schon sprang sie wieder auf, rief dem Jungen noch ein „Tut mir wirklich Leid!" zu und schnappte sich den Koffer. Mit dem ging sie nun schnell zu ihrer Mutter zurück den Blicken der Menschen peinlich berührt ausweichend. Sie hätte einfach warten sollen bis der Koffer wieder vorbeigefahren wäre. Aber so war sie passgenau da, denn gerade kamen zwei weitere Koffer von denen einer der ihrer Mutter war. Diese nahm ihn entgegen und der andere Koffer wurde von Tanya dem Mädchen aus dem Flugzeug vom Gepäckband gehievt. Also machte sich beide Familien auf dem Weg zum Ausgang. Doch während Lucy und ihre Mutter eher schweigend nebeneinander hergingen, rannte Tanya plötzlich völlig entbrannt auf den Ausgang zu an dem zwei Mädchen mit einem selbstgebasteltem Schild standen auf dem in schönster Schrift „Tanya" stand. Sie fielen sich in die arme und ihre Knuddelei artete sogleich in einen riesigen Wortschwall aus. Lucy hörte ein paar Fetzen heraus wie: „Du weißt garnicht was du verpasst hast!" und „Endlich bist du wieder zurück wir sind fast verrückt geworden!".

Als Lucy an den hüpfenden und johlenden Mädchn vorbeiging lächelte ihr Tanya warm zu und sagte „Auf Wiedersehen!". Die anderen Beiden musterten Lucy, die ein einfaches „Tschüss." herausbrachte. Sie war irritiert und folgte ihrer Mutter. Dieses Mädchen hatte sie noch nie gesehen, wieso war sie so freundlich? Das war Lucy wirklich nicht gewohnt. Naja wer weiß, vielleicht würde hier alles besser werden?

Halli hallo :) Ich habs tatsächlich geschafft und heute noch ein Kapitel geschrieben! :D Dank meiner lieben besten Freundin die mich durch Kekse bestochen hat :D Ich hoffe dir gefällt das Kapitel Desi :)

xoxo


	3. Mode in Paris

Nur noch eine Woche war von den langen Sommerferien noch übrig. Der Spätsommer brachte noch ein paar heiße Tage und Lucy beschloss sich ein paar Klamotten zuzulegen, da der Umzugswagen wohl noch 2 Tage brauchen würde und viel hatte nicht in das Handgepäck gepasst. Also verabschiedete sie sich von ihrer Mutter und suchte erst einmal nach der „Metro". Als sie diese endlich fand, holte sie sich ein Ticket und fuhr zum ersten Mal nach Paris Innenstadt. Es war wirklich schön. Die Sonne glänzte am Horizont und Lucy sah die Sonnenstrahlen am Eiffelturm abprallen. Okay das klang wirklich sehr kitschig aber es war wirklich schön und so packte Lucy gleich ihre Spiegelreflex aus und erfasste den Moment. Überall um den Eiffelturm waren Pärchen verteilt und Lucy musste sich geradezu hindurchquetschen, um unter dem riesigen Gebilde hindurchlaufen zu können.  
„Immer diese glücklichen Pärchen...", dachte sich Lucy und war froh auf der anderen Seite den Knutschenden entfliehen zu können. Durch eine Promenade hindurch und direkt auf einen Marktplatz ging es, der mit vielen kleinen Boutiques besetzt war. Lucy schlenderte die Geschäfte entlang und betrachtete sich die Schaufensterpuppen. Eins stand bereits fest: Sie liebte die pariser Mode. Paris hatte eine komplett andere Wirkung. Irgendwie wirkte sie... naja, einfach glücklicher. Sie ging in ein Boutique, die ein wunderschön antik aussehendes Schild an der Front hängen hatten, was ihn mit „Marie's petit beautés" betitelte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Also ich bin mir nicht so sicher Mädels. Sowas passt doch garnicht zu mir!", rief Tanya gerade aus der Kabine.  
„Vielleicht wäre es schonmal eine Maßnahme aus der Kabine zu kommen um uns das Kleid zu zeigen!", gab Amber sarkastisch zurück.  
Also steckte Tanya ihren Kopf hinter dem Vorhang hervor und sah sich um. Langsam kam sie heraus und drehte sich etwas unsicher im Spiegel, während Delilah und Amber sie vollkommen perplex betrachteten.  
„Bist du verrückt?! Du siehst gigantisch aus! Ich wusste, dass es dir stehen würde!", antwortete Delilah als Antwort auf Tanyas Unsicherheit.  
„Aber wann soll ich sowas denn tragen?"  
„Hast du nicht vorhin noch gemeint du brauchst umbedingt mal etwas schickes zum Anziehen?", fragte Delilah und sah sie kritisch an.  
„Aber das ist schon ein bisschen zu chic meint ihr nicht?"  
„Hör zu das ist das kleine schwarze, was jede Frau braucht! Außerdem bist du hier in Paris Darling. Glaub mir du wirst genug Gelegenheiten haben dieses wundervolle Kleid zu tragen. Und die schönen Schuhe aus dem Laden von vorhin kaufen wir auch noch, die passen nämlich super dazu.", mischte sich nun auch Amber ein. „Zur Not kannst du es immer noch zurückbringen. Das würde ich dir aber wirklich nicht empfehlen, mit dem Kleid verdrehst du nämlich sicher allen Franzosen den Kopf!"  
Tanya wurde ein wenig rot und Delilah und Amber mussten über das süße Gesicht ihrer Freundin lachen.  
„Haha sehr lustig!", sagte Tanya ein wenig gekränkt. „Ich geh mich wieder umziehen."  
Kaum war sie in die Kabine abgerauscht, hörte sie ihre beiden Freundinnen auf sie einreden.  
„Sei nicht böse. Wir haben dich doch gerade erst wieder, wir können dich nicht schon jetzt vertreiben!", lachten sie weiter.  
Doch auf einmal wurden sie leise.  
„Jaja ist ja schon gut keine Angst ich bin nicht böse auf euch.", kam Tanya's Stimme aus der Kabine. Doch sie bekam keine Antwort, sondern hörte nur Flüstern. Schnell zog sie sich auch noch die Schuhe an und ging aus der Kabine.  
„Hey was ist denn?"  
„Psssssssst!", wurde sie synchron von beiden angeherrscht und hinter einen Kleiderständer gezogen.  
„Was ist denn mit euch los?", fragte Tanya und sah den Beiden verwirrt ins Gesicht. Waren sie jetzt total übergeschnappt?  
„Da ist das Mädchen vom Flughafen! Ich hab gehört es soll jemand Neues auf die Schule kommen. Von weiter weg, meint ihr das ist sie?", fragte Amber verschwörerisch. Sie hatte immer den neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch und wusste genau was überall abging.  
„Deswegen macht ihr so einen Aufstand? Wie wär's wenn wir einfach hingehen und hallo sagen? Sie hat eigentlich ganz nett gewirkt."  
„Nett? Du meinst wohl eher komisch. Hast du nicht gesehen wie sie geguckt hat?"  
„Ach quatsch. Ich geh mal hin und sage hallo, sie kennt ja sicher noch niemanden hier.", sagte Tanya und kämpfte sich hinter dem Kleiderständer hervor.  
„Kein Wunder.", hörte sie noch hinter sich, doch dann war sie schon weg.  
Das Mädchen hatte sich gerade in ein paar Röcke vertieft als Tanya ihr von hinten auf die Schulter tippte. Sie schreckte zusammen und drehte sich um.  
„Oh ähm salut.", grüßte sie etwas überfordert.  
„Hey erinnerst du dich noch an mich? Ich saß im Flugzeug hinter dir."  
„Äh ja klar."  
„Bist du neu hier in Paris?"  
„Ja meine Mutter und ich sind gerade erst hergezogen."  
„Glaub mir Paris ist wunderbar. Das ist der Ort an dem Wunder geschehen sagt meine Oma immer. Wirst du auch hier auf eine Schule gehen?"  
„Ja auf die „Honeywell High School". Das ist eine englischsprachige Schule."  
„Ich weiß da gehen ich und meine Freundinnen nämlich auch hin. Ich bin zwar zweisprachig aufgewachsen und könnte genauso gut auf eine französische Schule gehen aber meine Mutter bestand darauf, weil Englisch heutzutage die Allerweltssprache ist. Kannst du denn auch Französisch?"  
„Ja ein bisschen ich hatte die letzten Jahre auch Französisch in der Schule."  
„Das ist gut die Franzosen sind nämlich etwas eigen in der Hinsicht. Die Meisten können zwar Englisch sprechen aber in ihrem Land wollen sie auch ihre Sprache sprechen. Aber du gewöhnst dich sicher daran. Falls du trotzdem Fragen hast kannst du mich aber natürlich gerne auch fragen. Ist ja sicher schwierig du kennst ja noch niemanden. Aber spätestens in ein paar Monaten hat sich das geändert."  
„Danke, aber ich denke so lange bleiben wir garnicht."  
„Wieso? Gefällt euch Paris nicht?"  
„Doch schon aber wir reisen viel um die Welt. Länger als 2-3 Monate werden es wohl nicht werden."  
„Mal abwarten. Wie gesagt Paris ist ein magischer Ort. Ich möchte dir auch gerne meine beiden besten Freundinnen vorstellen. AMBER! DELILAH!", rief sie quer durch den Laden und es schien Lucy ein wenig peinlich zu sein.  
„Kommen ja schon!", kam es als Antwort zurück.  
„Ah da seid ihr ja. Darf ich vorstellen? Das ist...ähm ja wie heißt du eigentlich?"  
„Lucy."  
„Sehr erfreut Lucy. Ich bin Amber. Wir müssen aber leider schon gehen, sonst macht der Schuhladen noch zu bevor wir da sind.", sagte Amber und zog ein wenig an Tanya's Arm.  
„Und was ist mit dem Kleid?"  
„Haben wir schon erledigt", erwiderte Delilah und hielt eine Tüte in die Höhe.  
„Ähm nagut na dann tschüss! Wir sehen uns in der Schule!", rief Tanya noch zu Lucy, während sie von ihren beiden Freundinnen bereits durch die Tür hinausgezerrt wurde.

„Was war denn das?", fragten die Beiden sie vor der Tür.  
„Was denn? Ich habe mich doch nur mit ihr unterhalten."  
„Und wie ist sie?", fragte Delilah und sah skeptisch durch das Schaufenster.  
„Sie ist wirklich nett nur nicht wirklich redselig. Vielleicht auch nur weil sie noch niemanden kennt. Wir sollten ihr ein wenig unter die Arme greifen sie ist schließlich neu hier. Sie kommt übrigens auch an unsere Schule."  
„Mhm also ich weiß nicht ich finde sie immer noch ein bisschen komisch.", sagte Delilah und Amber stimmte ihr mit einem Nicken zu. „Finde ich auch. Sie macht einfach einen komischen Eindruck. Naja egal jetzt lassen wir den Tag erstmal ausklingen mit einem schönen Kaffee. Natürlich erst nachdem wir deine Schuhe geholt haben!", sagte Amber zu Tanya gewandt und die drei machten sich untergehakt auf den Weg durch Paris.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay meine liebe Freundin hat mich irgendwie motiviert, deshalb hab auch ich ein neues Kapi hochgeladen :D. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch Mädels! Ist ein bisschen mehr aus eurer Sicht ;)

xoxo


	4. Der erste Schultag

7:30 Uhr. Einmal mehr klingelte Lucy's Handywecker sie aus dem Schlaf. Die letzten Ferientage waren zu schön gewesen. Lange ausschlafen, dann das leckere Frühstück, was ihre Mutter immer machte und den Rest des Tages irgendwo draußen sein, Paris erkunden oder einfach nur in einem Café die Schulbücher angucken. Klar, Lernen war nicht umbedingt die schönste Sache um seine Ferien zu verbringen, doch Lucy wusste wie schwer es war in den Unterrichtsstoff reinzukommen, wenn sie es nicht tat. Und mit einer heißen Schokolade in einem kleinen französischen Café ließ es sich doch tausend mal besser lernen als im verregneten Boston. Vielleicht hatte Tanya (oder ihre Oma oder wie auch immer) ja Recht und Paris war wirklich ein magischer Ort. Wie auch immer, zumindest gefiel es Lucy so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr. Doch heute würde wieder die Schule beginnen. Das war immer etwas worauf sich Lucy nicht umbedingt freute. Aber wenigstens konnte sie länger schlafen als die Anderen, da sie erst zur dritten Stunde zu ihrer neuen Klasse stoßen musste.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Die Glocke schellte zur 1. Schulstunde. Delilah kam gerade an der Schule an, schloss schnell ihr Fahrrad ab und rannte zu ihrem Klassenraum. Sie kam glücklicherweise eine Sekunde früher als ihre Klassenlehrerin an und schlüpfte noch schnell durch die Tür, bevor Miss Edmonds diese schloss. Schnell setzte sie sich in die Sitzreihe zu ihren Freundinnen, während ihre restlichen Klassenkameraden auch alle schnell auf ihre Plätze huschten.  
„Da bist du ja! Wir hatten schon Angst du kommst zu spät.", flüsterte Amber. Beziehungsweise versuchte sie zu flüstern, es war jedoch nicht umbedingt ihre Stärke. Deshalb räusperte Miss Edmonds sich nun laut und warf einen vernichtenden Blick auf die Reihe.  
„Wenn die Damen also jetzt endlich ihren Mund halten könnten, können wir auch mit dem Unterricht anfangen.", sagte sie streng.  
„Wir haben doch garnichts gesagt?", entgegnete Delilah leise und schaute fragend ihre Freundinnen an. Und so fingen sie sich den 2. bösen Blick für den Tag ein. „Die Frau hat wirklich Ohren wie eine Fledermaus...", dachte Delilah sich und alle drei zogen ein langes Gesicht. Der Tag konnte ja toll werden...  
Zehn Minuten nachdem die dritte Stunde angefangen hatte, klopfte es an der Klassentür. Die ganze Klasse sah von der Stillarbeit, die Miss Edmonds ihnen aufgedrückt hatte gespannt zur Tür.  
„Die hätte ich ja fast vergessen.", murmelte Amber leise. Nick, der vor ihr in der Reihe saß, drehte sich um.  
„Ihr kennt sie?", fragte er erstaunt.  
„Ja.", antwortete Amber nur knapp.  
„Und wie ist sie? Ist sie heiß?", fragte er mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen und den Augenbrauen in die Höhe gezogen.  
„Vergiss es Nick. Sie ist echt komisch."  
„Na das tut doch nichts zur Sache. Ein bisschen verrückt ist mal was anderes. Ich werde noch ganz krank von den ganzen perfekten, reichen Gören hier."  
„Die stören nicht nur dich, glaub mir."  
„Sie ist nett! Du übertreibst es mal wieder Amber, sie ist vollkommen in Ordnung. Sie ist nur fremd hier. Und du Nick lass lieber deine Finger von ihr, wenn du nicht willst, dass sie sie dir bricht, das würde ich ihr durchaus zutrauen.", mischte sich nun auch Tanya ein.  
„Uh lá lá!", sagte Nick und drehte sich wieder um.  
In der Zwischenzeit war ihre Lehrerin schon zur Tür gegangen und hatte sie geöffnet. Vor ihr stand ein Mädchen, dass sie etwas fertig ansah.  
„Bin ich hier richtig? Mein Name ist Lucy Grace. Ich bin neu hier und war schon in drei anderen Klassen. Irgendwie sieht alles so gleich aus..."  
„Ja Sie sind hier richtig Miss Grace. Aber denken sie bloß nicht, dass sie einen Freifahrtschein für das zu spät Kommen haben nur weil sie neu sind. Sie müssen ebenso wie alle anderen Schüler rechtzeitig zum Unterricht erscheinen.", fuhr Miss Edmonds Lucy an. Diese schlüpfte, mit eingezogenem Kopf von der Standpauke, durch die Tür und folgte der Lehrerin zum Pult. Die Lehrerin räusperte sich laut und das Gemurmel hörte auf. Während Miss Edmonds erklärte wer Lucy war, versuchte die ihre Schuluniform ein wenig zu richten. Die Dinger mochte sie noch nie. Sie war schon auf ein paar Schulen mit Schuluniformen, doch sie zog ihren eigenen Kleidungsstil vor. In dieser Uniform jedenfalls sah sie etwas verloren aus. Sie zupfte aber irgendwie wollte sie nicht so recht sitzen. „Ach egal.", dachte Lucy und schnaufte.  
„... und wird fortan unsere Schule besuchen. Miss Grace würden Sie sich nun bitte selbst ein wenig vorstellen?", endete Miss Edmonds ihre Einleitung.  
„Ähm klar. Mein Name ist Lucy Grace, ich bin 16 Jahre alt und vor kurzem mit meiner Mutter hierher gezogen. Ich habe keine Geschwister oder Haustiere und mein letzter Wohnort war Boston. In meiner Freizeit fotografiere und schreibe ich gerne.", stellte Lucy sich vor. So oft wie sie sich vorstellte, konnte sie es schon auswendig und sagte es einfach nur auf. Deshalb ließ sie während dessen ihren Blick schweifen und betrachtete die Gesichter ihrer neuen Klassenkameraden. Die Meisten musterten sie ebenfalls sehr kritisch und dann stieß sie auf ein paar bekannte Gesichter. Lucy versuchte sich an die Namen zu erinnern, doch ihr Gedächtnis war nicht das Beste. Der Name von dem Mädchen vom Flughafen war Tanya, doch wie hießen die anderen noch gleich? Irgendwas mit A und D, glaubte Lucy sich erinnern zu können. Amber und Delilah! Ja genau so hießen sie. Die sahen sie mit in Falten gelegter Stirn an, während sich auf Tanyas Gesicht ein breites Lächeln abzeichnete. Lucy ließ ihren Blick weiter schweifen und blieb an einem Jungen hängen der direkt von den Mädchen saß. Er schaute sie verführerisch an und zwinkerte ihr zu. Das war doch nicht sein Ernst oder? Lucy hatte es schon öfter erlebt, dass jemand sie anmacht, denn sie war nicht umbedingt hässlich aber das war ja wirklich lächerlich. Sie rollte nur mit den Augen, was wohl von Miss Edmonds, die jetzt wieder redete, etwas falsch aufgefasst wurde.  
„Wenn es Sie nicht interessiert, was ich erzähle können Sie auch gerne wieder gehen!", herrschte die Lehrerin sie an, was die Klasse ein wenig Kichern ließ.  
„Oh nein Entschuldigung das galt nicht Ihnen.", versuchte Lucy sich herauszureden doch die strenge Frau schnaubte nur verächtlich und wies sie an sich zu setzen. Tanya winkte Lucy zu und bedeutete, dass sie sich neben sie setzen konnte. Lucy nahm ihren Rucksack und ging durch die Reihen zu dem Platz, während sie von dutzend Augenpaaren verfolgt wurde.  
„Hey Lucy! Lass dich nicht einschüchtern, Miss Edmonds bellt aber beißt nicht.", flüsterte Tanya ihr leise zu und kicherte ein wenig.  
„Hey. Oh danke. Ich denke ich komme mit ihr schon klar. Wir hatten nur leider nicht so einen guten Start.", gab Lucy etwas kleinlaut zurück.  
„Keine Angst, sie mag eigentlich niemanden außer die Streber aus der Klasse. Und zum Glück haben wir sie ja nicht in jedem Fach.", sagte Tanya und zwinkerte. Dann begann erst der richtige Unterricht und Lucy arbeitete so gut mit, dass sie glaubte am Schluss sogar ein Lächeln auf Miss Edmonds Gesicht gesehen zu haben. Als die Stunde dann vorbei war, sah Tanya sie erstaunt an: „Wow du hast ja echt was auf dem Kasten. Hätte man gar nicht gedacht." Sie nickte anerkennend und lächelte Lucy an. „Ja ich ziehe so oft um, da ist es schwierig den Anschluss zu behalten, wenn man nicht ständig den Stoff paukt.", antwortete Lucy und lachte ein wenig. Es tat gut mal wieder jemanden zu haben mit dem man lachen konnte, auch wenn Lucy das nie zugeben würde.  
„Hey was hast du als nächstes?", fragte Tanya und guckte auf ihren Stundenplan.  
„Ähm Sekunde ich glaube Englisch.", antwortete Lucy mit einem kritischen Blick auf den Stundenplan. Irgendwie kam sie noch nicht so ganz damit klar. Deshalb beugte sich Tanya nun rüber und betrachtete Lucy's Exemplar.  
„Ja genau du hast jetzt Englisch mit uns zusammen. Du kannst mit uns kommen, wir haben jetzt sowieso erstmal Pause.", lächelte Tanya. Lucy warf einen Blick an ihr vorbei auf die zwei plappernden Mädchen die mit einem Mal still waren und Tanya mit hochgezogener Augenbraue ansahen. Sie sagten aber nichts, sondern begannen ihre Sachen in ihre Taschen zu packen und alle 4 brachen in die Pause auf. Als sie durch die Tür gingen wartete Nick auf der anderen Seite und schlenderte auf die Gruppe zu.  
„Na ihr Lieben? Wollt ihr mir nicht eure neue Freundin vorstellen? Hi, mein Name ist Nick.", sagte der Junge und schaute Lucy an.  
„Oh man Nick. Was soll das? Können wir kurz alleine sprechen?", sagte Tanya und guckte ihn genervt an.  
„Klar babe." Und weg waren sie. Zurück blieben eine verwirrte Lucy und zwei kichernde Mädchen.  
„Haha du müsstest dein Gesicht sehen. Okay wir sollten dich vielleicht aufklären. Nick ist der Weiberheld hier. Der sucht sich immer die dummen Weiber aus, die sich in ihrer perfekten Welt nach einem Abenteuer sehnen und naja... das kannst du dir ja denken.", erklärte Delilah und sie und Amber lachten. Scheinbar waren sie ja doch ganz nett. Aber zum Glück kam Tanya gerade zurück. Lucy konnte noch das Ende ihres Gespräches hören:  
„... die perfekte Chance! Sie ist sowieso nur für ein paar Monate hier!"  
„Ich hab nein gesagt! Und jetzt pscht! So da sind wir wieder. Können wir gehen?", fragte Tanya und lächelte wieder.  
„Klar.", sagte auch Lucy und die vier setzten sich in Gang. Sie guckte noch einmal zurück und Nick lächelte und winkte ihr. Gut sah er ja aus, das musste man ihm lassen.  
Doch jetzt gingen sie erst einmal durch die Schule und Tanya zeigte und erklärte Lucy alles. Delilah und Amber schienen eher gelangweilt, doch sie waren sowieso fast fertig mit ihrer Tour.  
„So und in dem Raum haben wir gleich Englisch.", endete sie ihre Führung. Lucy öffnete eine Tür.  
„NEIN!", schrien alle gleichzeitig. Doch zu spät. Lucy hatte den falschen Raum geöffnet, der scheinbar nur für Lehrer bestimmt war. Und was sie dann sahen, ließ ihnen allen die Münder offen stehen.  
„Miss Davis?!", kam es von Delilah.  
„Mister Heller?", von Amber. Tanya war zu perplex um zu sprechen und Lucy einfach überfordert. Sie guckte die Lehrer schuldbewusst an, die erschrocken auseinander fuhren, sie durch die zerzaustn Haare strichen und die Oberteile zurück in die Hosen steckten.  
„Was habt ihr denn hier verloren?! Das ist ein Lehrerraum! Da habt ihr nichts zu suchen!", fuhr Mister Heller sie an.  
„Ich...also ich wusste nicht...ich dachte...", stotterte Lucy noch immer mit der Türklinke in der Hand.  
„Nachsitzen für euch alle!", fauchte Miss Davis.  
„Genau! Heute nach der Schule bei mir in den Chemiesälen. Und jetzt geht endlich in die Pause!", endete Mister Heller und sah die 4 böse an.  
Die vier gingen rückwärts wieder heraus.  
„Das war...", begann Delilah.  
„...der absolute Wahnsinn!", ergänzte Amber und die Beiden brachen in Lachen aus. Tanya lachte ein wenig unsicher mit und nach einer Zeit musste auch Lucy lachen. Was für ein Erlebnis! Und das gleich am ersten Tag. Das versprachen gute 2 Monate zu werden.  
„Okay dann legen wir unsere Sachen mal in den richtigen Raum.", sagte Tanya lachend und die vier schlenderten in den richtigen Raum.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sooo ich hab ein neues Kapitel gschrieben! :D Eigentlich sollte Desi es ja schreiben aber jetzt hab halt doch ich noch eins geschrieben ^^ Also Tammi und Alba ich hoffe ihr lest es auch bald! :)

xoxo


	5. Nachsitzen

Drrrrriiiiing! Der erste Schultag war hiermit zu ende. Zumindest für alle Schüler der Honeywell High, außer für Amber, Tanya, Delilah und Lucy. Diese freuten sich natürlich riesig auf das Nachsitzen bei Mister Heller.  
„Los Leute, nicht dass wir auch noch zu spät kommen!", rief Tanya ihren enthusiastischen Freunden zu.  
Diese schlenderten gemütlich mit Sandwich in der Hand den Flur entlang und mampften genüsslich.  
„Wir müssen so oder so nachsitzen. Yolo und so..", versuchte Amber so deutlich wie möglich Tanya mitzuteilen, wobei sie eine Lawine aus Schinken und Brotkrümeln unabsichtlich auf dem Boden verteilte.  
Auch wenn es nicht Lucys Stärke war riss sie sich am Riemen und verdoppelte ihr Schritttempo, um mit Tanya mitzuhalten. Amber und Delilah aber machten sich einen Spaß draus Tanya zu ärgern und schlichen den Beiden wie zwei Zombies hinterher.  
„Das ist nicht cool, ich will nicht dass wir noch mehr Stress bekommen", sagte Tanya erst böse, musste dann aber doch schmunzeln bei dem Anblick von ihren Freundinnen.  
Und da waren sie auch schon, bei den Chemieräumen.  
„Sieht nicht so aus als ob Mister Heller schon da wäre", stellte Lucy fest.  
„Er ist sicherlich sehr beschäftigt!", sagte Delilah lachend und zwinkerte in die Runde. Tanya und Lucy schauten sie warnend an, doch Delilah nahm dies eindeutig zu spät wahr.  
„Miss Prince..", erklang es hinter den Vieren. Delilah und Amber drehten sich erschrocken um beim Klang von Mr. Hellers Stimme.  
„Mr. Heller. Schön sie zu sehen", gab Delilah mit einem Lächeln zurück und schämte sich ein bisschen. Amber kicherte leise. Sonst passierte ihr es immer, dass sie im falschen Moment von den falschen Leuten gehört wird.  
Delilah stoß ihren Ellbogen leicht in Ambers Taille und Amber brachte einen quälenden Schrei hervor.  
Mr. Heller schaute sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, drehte sich um und schloss die Tür zum ersten Chemiesaal auf.  
„Bah stinkt das", flüsterte Lucy Tanya zu, als ihr der Schwall von üblen Gerüchen beim Öffnen der Tür ins Gesicht förmlich geschleudert wurde.  
„Ich habe eine wunderbare Aufgabe für euch Rumtreiber."  
Alle hielten den Atem an. Nicht nur wegen der abartigen Gerüche, nein, was sich hinter dieser Tür verbarg war das wohl abartigste was die Vier jemals in einer Schule gesehen haben. Blau-grün verfärbte Tische, Brandflecken an einigen Stellen und etwas das so aussah wie Schimmel, nur in Rot.  
„Ach. Du. Scheiße!", brachte eine entsetzte Amber hervor.  
Mr. Heller reichte den vieren einen Mundschutz.  
„Allerdings, Miss Seller. Ihr erinnert euch sicherlich an den Chemieunfall von Mrs. Mahonie vor den Sommerferien? Die Chemikalien kleben leider immer noch an den Tischen, da sich niemand darum kümmern wollte und jeder dachte die Putzfrau erledige dies. Keine Angst die Chemikalien sind nicht wirklich giftig, die Atemschutzmasken sind völlig ausreichend. Schwamm und sonstiges Putzzeug leg ich euch auf das Pult. Achso, zwei Spachteln habe ich auch, dann könnt ihr auch gleich mal die Kaugummis unter den Tischen abkratzen. Ihr dürft gehen wenn ihr fertig seid. Ihr tut mir doch ein wenig Leid, besonders sie Miss Grace, schließlich ist das ihr erster Schultag. Aber irgendwer muss es ja säubern. Gutes Gelingen", und Mr. Heller war weg.  
„Alter Schwede, das ist nicht sein Ernst! Der will doch das wir sterben!", brach es nur aus Amber raus.  
„Meine Rede..", murmelte Delilah als sie sich den roten „Schimmel" mit gerümpfter Nase näher ansah.  
„Das meiste ist bestimmt nur Staub..oder so", sagte Tanya während sie den Handbesen suchte.  
„Hast du schon mal grün-blauen Staub gesehen? Ich nicht!", sagte Amber immer noch voller Entsetzten. „Wie auch immer, wir rocken das." Fügte sie hinzu und ließ den Gummihandschuh auf ihre Haut klatschen, fast so wie Frank-n-Furter. Die Anderen zogen ebenfalls Handschuhe an.  
Lucy tippte den „Staub" vorsichtig an und lachte. „Wie Zuckerwatte!" sagte sie und versuchte es in die Hand zu nehmen doch es zerfiel „..oder auch nicht. Tanya kannst du mir eine der Mülltüten aufhalten, dann versuche ich dieses Zeug einfach reinzuschieben"  
„Ja klar", sagte Tanya und nahm sich eine der Tüten, während Amber und Delilah schon mal anfingen die Kaugummis unter den Tischen wegzukratzen.  
Tanya hielt Lucy die Tüte auf und Lucy versuchte die mehlartige Chemikalie mit der Schaufel des Handbesen in die Tüte zu schieben. Doch als der Staub in die Tüte viel wirbelte er durch den Aufprall auf und landete direkt auf Tanya.  
„Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!", schrie Tanya.  
Amber und Delilah sahen erschrocken auf und mussten feststellen, dass Tanya von Kopf bis Fuß mit komischer Chemie bedeckt war.  
„Oh nein tut mir wirklich leid!", entschuldigte sich Lucy, „ganz ruhig bleiben, wir bekommen dass wieder hin."  
Tanya stand wie versteinert da und traute sich nicht ihre Augen aufzumachen. Sie spürte ein Kribbeln auf ihrer Haut und fing wieder an zu schreien.  
„SCHEIßEEEE macht es ab! MACHT ES AB!"  
Dann fing sie doch an wie verrückt rumzuspringen und schaffte es somit den größten Teil der Staubes von sich zu schütteln.  
Lucy kam mit Papiertüchern und fing an Tanya Gesicht von dem Staub zu befreien, während Amber Tanyas Arme anfing zu säubern und Delilah Tanyas Hose ausklopfte.  
„Glück gehabt, es ist nicht ätzend und deiner Haut geht es bestens. Die sieht richtig gut aus, dafür dass du gerade eine Ladung veralteter Chemikalien auf dir hattest. „Vielleicht sogar besser als vorher.", sagte Amber lachend.  
Und auch Lucy musste lächeln, sie hatte schon Angst ihre bisher einzige Freundin verätzt zu haben.  
„Tanya es tut mir so leid, ist alles ok, tut es weh oder so?", fragte Lucy sie, doch ein wenig besorgt.  
„Passt schon, du kannst dafür nichts.", sagte Tanya und lächelte. Ihre Haut fühlte sich immer noch komisch an, aber sie wollte nicht, dass Lucy ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte also behielt sie die kleine Information für sich.  
„Und jetzt", führte sie fort, als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, "machen wir mal lieber weiter, sonst sitzen wir heute Abend noch hier."  
Als sich die Anderen umdrehten, kratzte sie sich schnell. Verdammt juckt und kribbelt ihre Haut.  
Jeder widmete sich wieder seiner Arbeit. Lucy versuchte den Staub nun vorsichtiger in die Tüte zu laden und redete dabei mit Tanya über Paris und wie begeistert sie von der Stadt sei.  
„Wie sieht's aus, soll ich schon mal anfangen die staubfreien Tische zu reinigen? Ich kann dich bestimmt mit den restlichen 3 Kaugummis alleine lassen, auch wenn sie sehr hartnäckig sind", fragte Delilah Amber.  
„Haha klar, wir machen auch ohne dich Party!", sagte Amber und streckte ihr die Zunge raus.  
„Perfekt!" Delilah schaute sich die auf dem Pult stehenden Reinigungsmittel an und entschied sich für eine lila Dose auf der so viel stand wie „Kraftreiniger mit Universal-Reinigungs-Metallen - reinigt effektiv hartnäckige Rückstände, Fett, Schmutz und Seifenreste". Wird schon schiefgehen, dachte sie sich und fing an das weiße Pulver auf den Tischen zu verteilen und suchte sich danach einen Schwamm. Wie hinten auf der Anleitung beschrieben, machte sie diesen nass und fing an zu schrubben. Ach du scheiße wie das schäumt, dachte sie sich. Auf der Dose stand geschrieben, dass es sich ein wenig schäumen würde, aber nicht dass er sich lila verfärbt und anfängt zu blubbern.  
„Geschafft! Der letzte Kaugummi wurde erfolgreich entfernt" rief Amber enthusiastisch und warf ihren Mundschutz weg. Der hatte sie schon die ganze Zeit genervt und anscheinend brachte er auch nicht viel. „Ich kümmere mich mal um dieses rote Etwas. Sollte es leben schreie ich", lachte sie. Sie fing an den roten Schimmel mit der Spachtel abzukratzen und stellte dabei fest, dass er die gleiche Konsistenz wie frisch unter die Tische geklebte Kaugummis hatte.  
„Wir bringen schon mal die Tüten weg", gab Lucy Amber und Delilah Bescheid.  
„Amber ist dir auch so heiß?", fragte Delilah die nun auch ihren Mundschutz auszog und ein Fenster öffnete. Ihr war ganz schwindelig.  
„Nope. Kommst du etwa in die Wechseljahre und stört dich meine Anwesenheit?", lachte Amber.  
Delilah lachte ebenfalls und ging zu den Tischen zurück. Sie stellte erschrocken fest, dass der ganze Schaum weg war. Zurückgeblieben waren nur kleine violette Flecken die ein wenig blubberten, fast so wie Lava. Sie nahm einfach ein Tuch und wischte es weg. Soll wohl so sein, dachte sie sich.  
„Wie findest du eigentlich diese Lucy?", fragte Amber sie dann schließlich, während sie energisch versuchte das rote Zeug abzukratzen.  
„Eigentlich ganz nett. Ist halt sehr zurückhaltend aber um ehrlich zu sein, ich wäre 1000 Mal schüchterner. Ich find's so cool, dass sie schon so viel von der Welt gesehen hat!"  
„Ja stimmt, das ist echt beeindruckend. Ich glaube sie ist ziemlich cool. Und ich glaube wir machen ihr Angst", sagte Amber und beide fingen an zu lachen.  
„Wow, ich muss sagen wir haben gute Arbeit geleistet!", hörten sie plötzlich Lucy sagen und Tanya stimmte ihr zu.  
„Da seid ihr ja wieder! Eigentlich müssen wir nur noch alles zusammenkehren, will das gerade jemand von euch machen, dann geh ich nochmal schnell auf die Toilette", fragte Delilah und wartete nicht auf eine Antwort sondern taumelte aus dem Raum, Richtung Mädchenklo, dass zum Glück um die Ecke war, denn kaum dort angekommen musste sie sich übergeben. Ihr war ganz schwindelig. Ich hätte diesen blöden Mundschutz auflassen sollen.  
„Leute mir ist irgendwie ein wenig schwindelig. Ich glaube das war einfach zu viel geputze für mich", lachte Amber, „Aber wir habens geschafft! Ich bin stolz auf uns Mädels. Ich denke wir sind hiermit offiziell entlassen." Sie verließen zusammen den Chemiesaal und blieben bei den Toiletten stehen.  
„Ich warte hier noch auf Delilah, ihr könnt schon mal gehen. Wir sehen uns ja morgen wieder", sagte Amber während sie Lucy und Tanya umarmte.  
„Bis morgen", gaben die beiden im Chor zurück.  
Amber beobachtete die beiden weggehen. Beide kratzten sich am Arm und Nacken und redeten wie als würden sie sich schon seit Ewigkeiten kennen. Das ist unsere Tanya, immer offen und freundlich. Respekt. Amber dachte darüber nach wie abweisend sie und Delilah wahrscheinlich auf Lucy gewirkt haben mussten und es tat ihr Leid.  
Sie wurde von Würgegeräuschen aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.  
„Delilah?!"  
Sie stürmte die Mädchentoiletten und sah Delilah auf dem Boden vor den Toiletten knien und nahm sofort ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht.  
„Du bist aber nicht schwanger oder?", fragt Amber sie.  
Nach 2 weitern Kotzschwallen sah Delilah sie an.  
„Was zur Hölle?! Lila Kotze?", sagte Amber entsetzt.  
„Regel Nummer 1: Ziehe niemals deinen Mundschutz aus", gab Delilah leise von sich und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.  
Amber lächelte und bemerkte dann wieder ihre schlimmen Kopfschmerzen.

* * *

Okaaay liebe Freunde :D Das Kapitel hier ist von Desi :)) Ach und zu dem Review möchte ich sagen: in der Beschreibung steht dass die Geschichte nicht zu der Kategorie gehört und wenn jemand die Geschichte nicht mag muss er sie nicht lesen ansosnsten ist KONSTRUKTIVE Kritik gewünscht. Vielen Dank :) xoxo


End file.
